


Home

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Jihyo had been away on a month-long business trip, but Nayeon will always be there waiting for her.





	Home

Nayeon stood in the airport, placard in hand, waiting for her girlfriend of two years to finally come back from her month long business trip.

The day Jihyo found out she had to go overseas for an entire month for work, she was ready to hand in her resignation then and there.

_ "Baby...I can't go away for an entire  _ ** _month, _ ** _ that's not fair on you…" _

_ "Jihyo," the older woman embraced her tightly, caressing her hair as she heard the younger woman sniff, tears coming out of her eyes, "it's okay… I'll be okay,  _ ** _we'll _ ** _ be okay." _

_ Jihyo pulled away and glanced up at her, wiping her eyes with her palms. Nayeon took her hands and pressed her lips to her fingers before placing a soft, gentle kiss to Jihyo's lips. _

_ The younger woman cupped Nayeon's cheek with one hand and stayed close to her before whispering, "I love you so much. I'm gonna shower you with so many hugs and kisses and  _ ** _so _ ** _ much more when I get back." _

_ Nayeon bit her lip before they kissed multiple times, smiling into each other's kisses and hugging one another again. _

It was a few minutes before Nayeon saw the short-haired woman emerge from the terminal, her holdall in her hand, coat on her left arm.

The closer she got, she looked up and saw Nayeon stood there, a wide smile on her face. Tears reached Jihyo's eyes as she dropped everything and ran to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck. The older woman threw the placard to the floor and picked Jihyo up off the floor, and the younger woman wrapped her legs around her Nayeon's waist.

"Hey, baby!" Nayeon spoke into Jihyo's ear, and the younger woman buried her head into the crook of the brunette's neck before moving her head back. She pushed her hair out of her face before fulfilling her promise. She started with a kiss on the lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, and Nayeon couldn't stop giggling as passersby smiled at them.

They rubbed noses and stared into one another's eyes.

"I missed you, Nabongs...I'm so glad I'm home."

"I'm so glad you are too...and you better not leave again for a long time," Nayeon joked, but deep down, she was being serious.

Jihyo picked up on this and said, "Oh trust me, I ain't going again for a  _ long time." _

They smiled at one another, their eyes bright before they fluttered shut and they kissed one another again, their hearts full, and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @changingshadows


End file.
